Elfman Strauss
|kanji=エルフマン・ストラウス |rōmaji=''Erufuman Sutorausu'' |alias="Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Neck (Left Side) |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Fairy Tail A |previous team=Take Over Siblings Tenrou Team |previous partner=Evergreen |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Mirajane Strauss (older sister) Lisanna Strauss (younger sister) |magic=Take Over |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Horiki Yasumoto |english voice=Christopher R. Sabat Mary Morgan (child) |image gallery=yes }} For Elfman's Edolas counterpart, see Elfman (Edolas). Elfman Strauss'Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Q&A is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the brother of Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 Appearance Elfman is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, who towers over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6, Cover In his younger years, Elfman didn’t have the scar on his right eye, and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 7 After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman’s attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves’ back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which reads “''The greatest" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 4 Elfman’s outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held up by bands colored the same as his jacket’s inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, which has dark, tight sleeves emerging from its own and reaching down below Elfman’s elbows, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining bare-chested.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his '''Take Over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 7 When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 2-3 Personality Previously, Elfman was shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his came in useful though, as he helped Natsu look after Happy's egg before it hatched.Fairy Tail Manga:Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 18 Now, he is the strong willed, and pride powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He always uses the word "man" for showing his pride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-3 He also scowled at Jet and Droy of Shadow Gear for putting Levy into trouble during their mission and also on their part failing to show the pride as a man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 4 Despite his huge ego, he is always very kind as such when he lost his parakeet, he searched it for a whole week, but found a different one. History Sometime in his younger years, Elfman's parents died.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A He, along with his two siblings, joined the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 1 He was around 12 years old at the time. When he was younger, he was quite shy and kind. During this time, out of all his siblings, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a Full-Body Take Over. This depressed him because he was supposed to be a man.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 10 During this time, Elfman helped Natsu and Lisanna raise an egg they found.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 19-20 In the year X782 he was deeply scarred by an incident where his younger sister, Lisanna, was supposedly killed when she tried to stop his rampage after he attempted to use Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 5-6 During his rampage, he hit Lisanna with great force, throwing her several meters.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 It's said that due to this, Elfman's heart was locked shut, despite his use of the spell to protect his sisters. Synopsis Macao arc Elfman is first seen towering over Lucy, complaining about the noise and that they should use their fists to fight and show their manhood. He then joins in with the rest of the guild. When everyone tried to use Magic, the master arrived to stop the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-15 Elfman is then scolded for assaulting the VIP that he was supposed to be escorting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 Galuna Island arc When Lucy talks about Erza and Natsu fighting, she points out that two of the members of Fairy Tail's "strongest team" are fighting. Gray asks her where she heard that they were the strongest team. Mirajane admits it was her and cries, claiming she was just so excited. Elfman comments as well, stating he admires Erza and Natsu's strength, but there are much stronger people in Fairy Tail. Either way, Elfman agrees the battle will be interesting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 10-12 As Elfman watches the fight, he praises his prediction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 18 After Erza is arrested, Elfman sits with the rest of the guild wondering her fate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 2 Elfman, Loke, and Max wonder why the Magic Council is arresting somebody this time, as they have done so many other things in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 4 After Macao is revealed to be disguised as Natsu so Natsu could go save Erza, Elfman gets angry at him, predicting Natsu will cause a huge rukus at the Magic Council. Makarov just tells the guild to calm down, and wait.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23,Page 14 When Erza returns, Elfman instigates another fight between Erza and Natsu. After Natsu loses quickly, he falls asleep with the rest of the guild (except Makarov), due to Mystogan's arrival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 3-7 Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail assaulted Phantom Lord, Elfman was seen taking out a few of their members (while talking about being a man) as well as fighting with Gajeel before Natsu interrupted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-9 He was also later seen trying to comfort Lucy along with Gray, Natsu, and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 7-9 He, along with Gray, intervene with Natsu's fight against one of the Element Four (also stating that he shouldn't get sick in vehicles but make them sick instead).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 9-10 While searching Phantom Mk. 2, Elfman runs into Sol, a member of the Elemental 4, and is nearly beaten. He decides that he has to do a Full-Body Take Over in order to win, but remembers his sister Lisanna and fails to perform the transformation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 4-10 While fighting, Mirajane is attacked and taken hostage for pretending to be Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 2-3 Elfman, enraged when he sees this and determined to become strong enough to protect his sister, attempts and succeeds in a full-body Take Over, and easily defeats Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 11-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-3 After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane, freeing her and apologizing to her for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and she figures out how to stop the Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 4-10 They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia Lockser and explain the details to him, and then joined up with Erza, who just defeated Aria, where Elfman couldn't believe she fought in such a serious state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 2 Master Jose then arrives, complimenting them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 3-7 Elfman and Gray regain consciousness when Master Makarov arrives and are told to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-7 He is later seen celebrating the Guild's victory over Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 19 Fighting Festival arc When the reporter for the weekly Sorcercer, Jason, comes, he asks Elfman what is manly to him. Elfman replies, "It's manly". Lucy gets upset that Jason is writing down stupid answers like Elfman's, instead of paying attention to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 13 At the Harvest Festival's "Miss Fairy Tail Contest", Elfman watches his sister transform her head in Gajeel's. Elfman is shocked by her performance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 8 After Evergreen arrives and petrifies seven female members of the guild, including Mirajane, in a scheme set up by Laxus Dreyar, Elfman becomes determined to save his sister and runs out into Magnolia Town with the rest of the guild so he battle against his guild mates to save the contestants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-13 He eventually runs into Evergreen. Elfman charges towards her claiming Evergreen should act like a man and not take hostages. Evergreen lifts her glasses, but Elfman is able to quickly close his eyes. Because of this he gets attacked by Evergreen, crashing into a flower stand. Elfman then uses Full Body Takeover and demands Evergreen revert Mirajane and everyone else back to normal. Elfman also has a blind fold over his eyes so he won't turn into stone himself. Evergreen mocks his idea at first, but is then a bit surprised after she dodges some of Elfman's accurate punches. She realizes Elfman's beastly sense of smell and uses Fairy Bomb: Gremlin to defeat Elfman. Evergreen then proceeds to petrify him with her Stone Eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 13-19 He was later released due to the Evergreen's defeat at the hands of Erza Scarlet, and is then carried by Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 As they walk, Cana Alberona smashes through a wall, shouting at Freed Justine to take back what he said about Juvia being a "Phantom Girl". Cana is then subsequently defeated by Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 7-8 Elfman, angered by the sight, limps towards Freed. After a brief conversation with Mirajane, Freed uses Dark Écriture: Pain, putting Elfman through a sensation of hurt. Freed then proceeds to use Dark Écriture: Fear, and finally Dark Écriture: Suffering. Elfman, then gets slashed multiple times. Freed then starts to finish Elfman off with Dark Écriture: Death. Mirajane, realizing she was about to lose another sibling, achieves Satan Soul and takes over the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-20 After the defeat of Freed, he was seen next to Cana carrying Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 19 He is then seen in the Fantasia Parade doing his Full-Body Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 07-11 Oración Seis arc Elfman is seen amongst the guild members getting a lecture and commenting on the Dark Guilds. When Team Natsu returns to Fairy Tail, Natsu tells Elfman about his big fight against Cobra, much to Elfman's frustration as he couldn't understand as to how a snake can fly if it's not even a man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11-14. Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Elfman arrives to the scene along with Macao and Wakaba. He immediately runs up to Gray and punches him, knocking him out. He apologizes, claiming it was Makarov's orders. After Erza goes off the fight the Dragonoid, three of Daphne's Lizardmen copy Elfman, Wakaba and Macao, and proceed to attack. Elfman uses his Iron Bull, but the attack is blocked by the Lizardman's copy. Later, Elfman saves Macao from his Lizardman, and takes on the battle. After leaving Gray's body to him, Elfman uses his Full-Body Take Over, and eventually prevails. When he returns to the guild, he begs Mirajane and the guild to do whatever they can to save Natsu. After remembering how Natsu gave him strength after the death of Lisanna, he falls over from exhaustion. Wendy quickly comes to heal him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 After the crisis he celebrates and smiles with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas arc Elfman lectures Jet and Droy about how to become stronger, and then departs with Mirajane to the church because it is the anniversary of their sister, Lisanna's, death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 4-6 After the Anima strikes he is brought to Edolas. Later they are brought back from Edolas with the rest of Magnolia, thanks to Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Following the event in Edolas, Mirajane and Elfman continued on to the graveyard and offer their prayers for the anniversary of their sisters death. At the time Elfman said that they should be leaving but Mirajane wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just then they hear a voice calling out to them and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-20 Tenrou Island arc Following everyone's return to the guild, the rest of the guild members are exceedingly happy about the return of Lisanna. A lot of the people even thought up dirty thoughts so Elfman tried to keep everyone away from his sister.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 4 Shortly after he enters another of Fairy Tails usual brawls and fought so much that he fell asleep alongside his sisters, Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 The next day, when the master announces Fairy Tail's usual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, he gets picked as one of the selected candidates. Elfman reacts greatly and says this is the perfect opportunity to be a man above all men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-17 After the ceremony, Elfman talks with team Natsu and others about the contest, and gets angry that Lisanna teamed up with Juvia instead of him. But Lisanna tells Elfman that someone else has been wanting to partner up with him. He then sees Evergreen, who apparently wanted to partner with Elfman because Freed Justine chose Bickslow and not her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 10-11 As the participants head towards the island on a ship, Elfman is barely tolerating the summer season's hot weather. Shortly after the boat comes within sight of the island, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. He explains there are eight paths to take on the island. Some of them will end in a battle between two of the contestants, a battle with an S-Class Mage, or the Quiet Path, which results in no battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 3-8 As the first trial starts, while everyone is still on the boat, Freed sets a rune barrier that prevents anyone from leaving the boat for five minutes. Evergreen counters this by rewriting the rune barrier, saying that because she has been with Freed for such a long time, she knows how to rewrite runes of this caliber. This allowed Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune barrier and head toward the island without any problems.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-12 Evergreen and Elfman chose route A. Elfman finds out he will have to face his own sister, Mirajane. They both freak out since Mirajane claims she doesn't plan to go easy, and had already entered her Satan Soul, ready to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-6 Elfman and Evergreen beat Mirajane mostly by telling her they are engaged before knocking her out in her moment of shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-9 Elfman is then shown to be heavily injured so Evergreen has to help him walk; they are the last to clear the first trial and their appearance somewhat surprises everyone. After Natsu announces his challenge of seeing who becomes the S-Class Wizard, he just smiles and says that as a man, he will gladly accept.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 16-19 When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the pig-like wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go which upsets her. As they continue running, Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and not to start thinking she actually liked him. Just then the Killing Mage runs into them while they are arguing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 11-14 He is surprised there are people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know that he wasn't in the guild. Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him . He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the "death praying" coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy, asking who he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 15-20 After Happy arrives, and they all get up, everyone notices the trees around them had died due to the boys Magic. He then tells Natsu he has gotten strong, but after Natsu hits him, he realizes Natsu is still not able to "break him". When he senses another wave of death, he shouts for everyone to leave. After it passes, the boy is gone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 2-11 Evergreen expresses concern for the exam, but Natsu and Elfman insist that they should carry on as its the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, with Evergreen still not taking orders from Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-4 Later on, Evergreen and Elfman take the warning from Erza that the trial is on hold and they are about to take part in battle against an enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 20 Numerous Grimoire Heart Guild members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 14-15 Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity. Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person was an "idiot".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 17 Rustyrose begins by summoning a giant armored creature which he calls Belcusas the Thunderclap, which then begins attacking the pair. Elfman protects Evergreen from an attack by the creature, telling her to petrify Rustyrose. She replies that she can't because he's wearing glasses and the two begin arguing after he calls her useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-10 Elfman then continues engaging Belcusas, telling Evergreen to defeat Rustyrose. However, Rustyrose transforms his arm into a claw and cuts her down. Distracted, Elfman is brought down by Belcusas. On the ground, the pair then listen as Rustyrose explains that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and made him king, they would all live in a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent. Rustyrose uses his Magic to display an Image of Zeref. Elfman and Evergreen then realize the boy they ran into earlier was actually Zeref himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 11-14 As Elfman starts getting back up, he gets angry at what Rustyrose just said, saying that non-wizards make up 90% of the living world and that the support people provide for each other is what allows the world to exist. He then argues with Rustyrose, talking about how the trust between people allows for guilds to be formed, and Rustyrose laughs at this and talks about the horror of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 2-6 Enraged, Elfman charges Rustyrose but gets slashed by his claw. As Rustyrose attacks again, this time Elfman catches his claw with his left arm and uses his Take Over Magic to transform his own right arm into a replica of the claw. He then attempts to hit Rustyrose with it, but the claw is deflected by Rustyrose's Golden Shield. However, Elfman managed to take his glasses and promptly crushes them, allowing for Evergreen to move in and petrify Rustyrose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 7-11 Rustyrose then cuts down Elfman and Evergreen once more and it is seen that he is still wearing glasses. Rustyrose explains that his Magic allows him to materialize anything he wants and that he has never been beaten in his life. He says the name of his Lost Magic is Arc of Embodiment. Rustyrose then uses Tower of Dingir, which creates a tower from the ground which immobilizes them and lifts them both upward. About to be defeated, Evergreen apologizes to Elfman as she believes if she wasn't his partner, he would not be in this situation, but Elfman simply smiles and thanks her for the help she gave him so far. The tower then explodes, defeating the duo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-18 A heavily wounded Elfman later arrives at Fairy Tail's base camp carrying Evergreen. He starts getting frustrated and states that he is pathetic as a man since he not only lost, but was also unable to protect his sister and his partner. He also admits to the enemy being strong, and that they have no hope of winning against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-15 However Levy stands up and says that if the enemy is a strong group, then Fairy Tail should unite, put aside the differences they had during the trial, and fight to win against the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225,Pages 16-17 Elfman is later seen resting alongside Evergreen, Mirajane and Gajeel, having succumbed to his wounds.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 231,Page 12 When Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Pantherlily and Levy are caught by Rustyrose in his Tower of Dingir, Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to take control of Elfman, who attacks Rustyrose and releases him and the others from Rustyrose's Magic, resulting in Rustyrose's defeat at the hands of Freed and Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 12-17 After Natsu defeating Hades, he comes along with other injured Fairy Tail Mages, scaring off the remaining Grimoire Heart Mages who were going to attack Natsu and the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-6 After Makarov yells at Laxus, who had returned to help defeat Hades, Elfman is surprised how relentless the master can be sometimes. Mirajane just smiles, and wonders if Laxus will remain exiled now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 8 Back at camp, Elfman gets angry at Evergreen when she accuses him of doing "bad things" while they were partnered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 15 Later, Makarov tells the contestants the S-Class trial will be put on hold due to the recent events. Elfman, along with other contestants, and Gajeel, are shocked, but Elfman even admits later that even men have their limits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 2-3 After the dragon, Acnologia starts its rampage on Tenrou Island, Elfman runs towards the ship to escape, with the rest of the guild. He cries when Makarov fights the dragon to save everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-20 Elfman returns with the guild and fights Acnologia. Eventually the dragon flies into the air and prepares its final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members hold hands, Acnologia finally destroys Tenrou Island with its Dragon Breath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-15 X791 arc Elfman along with the rest of the others return are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Later, after the guild decides to join the Grand Magic Games, Elfman together with his team mates, Mirajane, Lisanna and Cana, hiked out to the mountain to train themselves and enhance their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 After training, Lisanna and Elfman arrive at Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 4-6 After Wendy Marvell doesn't show up in time to be a part of the Games, Elfman decides to participate in her place, and he assists Team Natsu with getting through the Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 10-18 Elfman then proceeds to volunteer to take part in the Grand Magic Games' opening game, Hidden. However, the rest of his team declines his offer, all of them thinking that, due to the name of the game, their participant needs stealth, something that Elfman doesn't have due to his huge body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 15-17 After Gray loses in the Hidden even, Lucy loses in her match, and Jellal loses in his, Elfman, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild head to a local bar to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 As the second day of battles commence, Elfman watches from the stands. As Bacchus is called out to the field, Elfman — along with many others — are shocked to hear his name called to go up against Quatro Cerberus' S-class Mage. As Elfman enters the arena, he listens on curiously as Bacchus tries to strike a deal with him. However, upon hearing that the deal included Bacchus defiling his sisters, Elfman tells him that as a man there were things that could never be forgiven and that being one of them, he would tear him apart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 16-20 The two begin their battle but Elfman cannot land an attack on Bacchus, who eventually starts talking about how he'd spend his night with Mirajane and LisannaFairy Tail Manga; Chapter 278, Page 8. This angers Elfman and causes him to transform into his Beast Soul: Weretiger.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 278, Page 9 He repeatedly tries to attack Bacchus but still can't do anything. After enduring quite a bit, Elfman gets up, having decided his wager in their bet: if he wins the match, Quatro Cerberus will have to change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 14 As Bacchus is about to attack with his Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist, Elfman quickly transforms into Beast Soul: Lizardman to rebound some of his attacks. Elfman continues to use this form for the rest of the rest of their battle. Their match eventually concludes with Bacchus collapsing utterly defeated. This gives Elfman the win and Team Fairy Tail A an additional 10 points. Elfman then lets out a triumphant yell in victory as the crowds cheer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 15-23 Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): Elfman, alongside his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, is known for the accomplished use of Take Over, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 8 It is their use of such Magic which made the three of them known as the "Take Over Siblings". *'Beast Soul' (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru): Elfman's form of Take Over Magic, which allows him to record and seal a monster's body part he has touched into his right arm, gaining the ability to subsequently transform his arm into that of the creature. Transformations seem to take place by tearing Elfman's clothes off and covering his bare arm (or his entire body)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 16-17 with many flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-17 Elfman's use of Beast Soul seems to be somehow renowned, as several members of Phantom Lord were shown recognizing and acknowledging him through his use of it, and this Magic is the reason behind his epithet "Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 3 Initially Elfman, unlike his sisters, could transform exclusively his right arm, something which made him uncomfortable,Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 19 and willing to experience full-body Take Over. However, his first attempt to do so resulted in a catastrophe, with Elfman losing his will to the creature he tried to completely take over, running wild and seemingly causing the death of his sister Lisanna, something which prevented him from attempting to use full-body Take Over ever since. However, when his sister Mirajane found herself in danger during the confrontation between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Elfman managed to to achieve controlled full-body Take Over, surpassing the seeming limits of this Magic to save his sibling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 :*'Beast Arm: Reptile': Elfman transforms his arm into that of a reptile-looking beast, covered in scales and sporting sharp claws. It has enough power to send several people flying at once, and to successfully grab and stop Gajeel Redfox's Iron Dragon's Club from a close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-5 (Unnamed) :*'Beast Arm: Bear Arm': Elfman transforms his arm into that of a furry black beast with sharp claws. It's very big and possesses great throwing power, as it was able to grab Totomaru while the latter was encased in ice and send him flying through the roof, tens and tens of meters up in the sky, in one throw, making him disappear from sight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 10-11 (Unnamed) :*'Beast Arm: Black Bull' (黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his arm into that of a large black beast, which is dark in color and sports prominent muscles. It presumably increases Elfman's punching power or his strength, making him more formidable in melee, as shown from him activating it at the beginning of his battle with Sol and then trying to assault his foe with punches;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 4-5 however, its specific effects and added qualities are unknown. :*'Beast Arm: Iron Bull' (鉄牛 Tetsugyū): Elfman transforms his arm into that of a large beast composed of metal, which is somehow similar to a gauntlet, sporting plates and different lines of bolts. Much like Beast Arm: Black Bull, it presumably increases his punching power, making his punches stronger due to its large mass and the heavy material which it is composed of; it was first used during the battle with Sol, after Black Bull,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 7 with its particular effects being unknown. :*'Beast Arm: Stone Bull' (獣の腕・石牛 Jū no Ude : Ishigyū): Elfman turns his arm into that of a beast composed of stone, presumably increasing his attack power. The plates covering his arm in such form are reminiscent of those he summons to initiate his Take Over transformations.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 - Anime Only :*'Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): After being pierced by Rustyrose's Jet Black Sword, Elfman used his Take Over Magic on him, gaining the ability to transform his arm into a large one composed of metal plates, complete with sharp claws. This grants Elfman great cutting power, and was described by Rustyrose as being capable of cutting through anything. However, Rustyrose's own Golden Shield was capable of stopping the claws' slash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 7-10 :* Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru): one of Elfman’s most powerful spells, whose first attempt seemingly brought to Lisanna's death, and which was eventually mastered during his fight with Sol, Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over allows Elfman to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “The Beast”, described by Mirajane as “the king of monsters”. In such state, Elfman’s size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdominals and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. During his first controlled use of such spell, Elfman’s legs, much smaller in comparison to his large arms and torso, grew dark hooves, and he also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to his horns;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 18 when it was used again during the Fighting Festival arc, however, Elfman’s feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and he the protrusions on his shoulder weren’t visible anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 16 He was shown again with his horn-like protrusions on the shoulders during his and Evergreen's fight with Rustyrose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 10 In both forms, however, the only piece of Elfman’s attire which remains on are his pants, which get shorter as a result of his transformation, and sprout extremely prominent and spiky upper edges. :**'Enhanced Speed': Despite his larger size, Elfman’s speed is increased exponentially in such state, as shown when he charged at the agile Sol and rapidly defeated him with a barrage of fists while spinning rapidly on himself, without giving the opponent a single chance to react, whereas before he couldn’t land a blow on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 2 Elfman can also rapidly move around by jumping, and climb on vertical surfaces through the use of his claws with great agility and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 3 :**'Enhanced Strength': This form further boosts Elfman's already great physical might, so much that he was capable of releasing Mirajane from the grip of Phantom Lord’s gigantic Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II without much trouble,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 4 and of stopping Belcusas the Thunderclap's enormous fist with a single arm. :**'Enhanced Smell': In this state, Elfman’s sense of smell is greatly increased, being comparable to a beast’s, as he was capable of chasing the flying Evergreen around while blindfolded, in order to avoid her Stone Eyes being used on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 17 :*'Beast Soul: Weretiger': Elfman transforms his entire body into that of a humanoid tiger. :**'Enhanced Speed' :*'Beast Soul: Lizardman' Enhanced Durability: Elfman possesses great constitution and durability. He was shown undergoing a barrage of Magical and physical attacks from Sol without giving up or losing the will to fight, even when he was sent crashing through a wall by his strongest spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 5-10 During his fight with Rustyrose he further demonstrated his durability, enduring many slashes from his Jet Black Sword and even managing to grab it and hold it still while it was piercing his body;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 7-12 he was also able to stand and walk after being struck by the massive explosion generated by Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 18 which caused a pair of sharp sticks to pierce his chest, and even carry the similarly injured Evergreen alongside him;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 13-14 in addition, he was one of the first heavily injured Fairy Tail members shown awake and capable of standing after their respective battles, something which led to Rustyrose's defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 12 Enhanced Strength: As evident of his massive size and muscular build, Elfman possesses a high degree of physical strength: even without the use of his Beast Arms, he's shown capable of lifting four humans by himself, holding two under each of his arm, without effort, and to run freely while doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 12 He is also able to send several people flying high up in the air through simple punches even without the aid of his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11 Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his large size, Elfman has displayed great reflexes and deceptively high speed, having been capable of evading most of Gajeel's close-range attacks during their brief confrontation, even when the latter assaulted him from different directions with the branches of his Iron Dragon's Club, a move which struck several people who were standing quite away from the two of them, but which Elfman, who was right in front of Gajeel, managed to avoid without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 5-7 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Elfman is a melee specialist, with hand-to-hand combat, paired with his various Beast Arms, being the main element of his fighting style. He was shown making short work of different Phantom Lord members, defeating some of them with fast and accurate punches and others through sheer physical strength, and could also engage in close-range combat with Gajeel Redfox, being eventually struck just due to distraction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-7 During the preliminary phase of the Grand Magic Games, Elfman was shown capable of easily dispatching several opponents in unarmed combat even without the aid of his Take Over, using both strong punches and simple gripsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 18 to overwhelm his foes. Cooking: In his younger years, Elfman was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Mirajane for the three of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 13 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Memory Days A young Elfman appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. He, along with Lisanna, tries to discourage Mirajane from trying to fight Erza and later plays a game with Cana.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Elfman appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His tagline in the game is: "Are you sure it wasn't just some flying man?" He has no element, but has a purple Take Over crest, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Beast Arm: Black Bull:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull:' Cost 2 MP, Elfman has to be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop. *'Beast Arm-Ringyuu:' Cost 3 MP, Elfman has to be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over:' Cost 4 MP, Elfman has to be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Elfman Strauss is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Elfman Strauss is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Elfman Strauss possess the following moves: *'Main': Beast Arm: Iron Bull *'Sub 1': Beast Arm: Black Bull *'Sub 2': Beast Hand *'Sub 3': Shoulder Attack *'Super': Beast Soul Trivia *Elfman didn't have his scar when he took on the S rank mission with his sisters. However, after the job was finished, he had a bandage over his eye. His Full Body Beast Soul Take Over also shows the beast having a scar in the same place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 19 *In Elfman's Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail, according to Elfman, is that there are a lot of strong men in the guild. He wishes to become a man among men in the future. He has a good relationship with his sister, Mirajane. Elfman, like his older sister, did not wish to comment on the most difficult job ever taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview Major Battles References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help